The Secret
by Akiko39
Summary: Something is in the pantry. There are knives sticking out of the shopping list pinned on the wall. Japan has a secret, but he can't hide it from his friends!


_**Hi guys its Akiko here.**_

_**Did this just for a laugh, hope you like it. This is also my first fanfic so be gentle.**_

"Germany?" A voice asked.

Said uniformed man smacked his palm against his forehead before replying in a long suffering voice. "Ja Italy?"

The blonde had been working for hours cooped up in his office, scribbling furiously as he made notes on the numerous documents he had to read. As he wrung out his hand, wrist throbbing, Germany decided it was time for a break. "Vhat is it?" He asked, standing up from his chair and taking a good look at the little Italian, and wondering why he was shaking.

"Uhhh…"

"Italy." He warned.

Italy was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was too long for him and he fiddled nervously at the sleeves, before looking up and going into full panic mode. "Waaaaa, Germany, Germany, Germany! Ididntdoit! Ididntdoit! Please don't kill me! I promise I didn't do it…" cried the brunette as he clutched the Germans leg.

Germany tried unsuccessfully to pry him off with his hands before Italy grabbed the two appendages and captured them too. "STOP HOLDING MY LEG! What did you do!?"

But the Italian couldn't hear him. Panic mode had set in and his words were rambling on and on. "Don't take awaya my pasta! I love pasta, pasta tastes great. Do you like pasta Germany? And I didn't do it! Don't kill mee-"

His words were muffled from the Germans hand over his mouth. "Do you want me to gas you? Now stop rambling and tell me what's wrong!"

Italy let go of his leg and the blonde swore as he fell over. "It's… It's…" The pasta lover stuttered, staring at him before whirling and pointing down the corridor and at the kitchen. "It's THAT! And the pantry has been making strange noises!" He whimpered, before hightailing down the corridor and hiding under the dining table.

The pantry had been making strange noises? (_**Lol I bet your thinking something perverted :) **_

Germany crossed the room in a few strides before pulling open the door and peering down the corridor, to where the little figure of Italy could be seen.

His rump was sticking out of the back of the table under which he was hiding, and Italy was pointing with a trembling finger at the kitchen. After making sure he was watching Italy pointed to the floor and then to the ceiling.

_How strange_, Germany thought. Flour footprints littered the floor, crossing over themselves as they wandered about, in long strides like the person who made them was in a rush. There were even floured footprints on the ceiling.

But it wasn't the footprints that bothered him though. His gut was telling him something was wrong. And where was Japan? The neat freak would have a tizzy if he saw the state of the floor.

As he skidded to a halt at the entrance to the kitchen he had to admit, Italy had been right to panic.

It looked like a whirlwind had come through. Every single cupboard door had been opened, the fridge door was on the floor, containers with half eaten food from dinner last night had been opened and the contents thrown about, and what was most surprising was that several knives from the knife rack were sticking out of the wall, on the other side of the room like they had been thrown there, pinning the shopping list the wall.

As he gaped at the destruction, the humming of the fridge was interrupted by the sound of someone desperately gasping. Germany spun, staring questioningly at Italy, who appeared behind him and gave him a 'no it wasn't me' gesture before pointing at the pantry, the only unopened door in the whole of the kitchen.

There was silence again.

Germany crept slowly across the kitchen floor, hoping to be as quiet as possible and surprise whatever it was, but Italy's shoes squeaked every time he took a step.

"Can't you be quiet?" The blonde whispered furiously. Italy shook his head.

They had reached the pantry door.

Italy was a few paces behind and Germany whispered to him. "On the count of three, I open the door and you catch them, understand?"

The brunette's eyes widened. "No! What if it eats me? Or if it's Britain and France-" he gabbled.

"One, two, three!" And he opened the door.

There was a creature in the cupboard, in the darkness of the far corner, away from the light, its hair standing in wild peaks, hunched over, its claws curled around a bottle.

"Aaaaaah!" Screamed Italy like a girl, and he ran behind Germany for protection.

Germany reached over to the light switch and flicked it on.

_**You know, I hate cliffies, but it just works sometimes.**_

_**What is in the pantry? Keep reading.**_

_**-Akiko**_

It was Japan.

"Japan!?"

Germany had to gasp at the state he was in. Italy tried peering over Germany's shoulder to get a better look, but he was too tall so he peered over to the side so he could see the crazed country better.

Japans normally straight, dead neat hair was absolutely crazy, like some sort of untamed animal. His eyes were bloodshot, staring, and Japan was rocking back and forth, his arms held up in front of him and his fingers clenching and unclenching, whole body shaking.

"Japan what's wrong?!" Italy cried.

The country muttered something incomprehensible before turning his staring bloodshot eyes on them. "I-It's so dishonourable." He whispered, before resuming rocking.

Germany could see he was an absolute mess so he tried to encourage him. "What is so dishonourable?"

"I-I…"

_-1/2 an hour earlier -_

"_NOOO!" I yelled. I needed. It. I need. It. NOW!_

_I pulled open all the cupboards. They had to have it. They were doing this to spite me. _

_Damn the Italian. I had asked him to get some for me and what did he do!_

_I could feel my hands shaking as I tore apart the packaging in my hands before realising it wasn't what I was looking for and letting out an animal cry. _

_Gritting my teeth I turned to the fridge. Must. Have. It. Before. I. Go. Crazy._

_I must have yanked open the fridge door so hard that the door actually broke off its hinges. But I didn't care. As I hunted through the old grimy stuff in the back of the fridge I felt rising despair. _

_It wasn't there._

_I could have torn all my hair out. _

_I could feel an insane smile on my face as I repeated my mantra. "I. Must. Have. It." _

"_My precious. I will find you." I muttered as I dove into the pantry._

_This was my last hope. I had no willpower left. I couldn't bear to stay off it any longer._

_And there was none. Absolutely none. And there was no way I could go out looking like this. _

_But I needed it now._

_I grabbed the knife rack and threw the knives at the shopping list on the other side of the room before realising what I was doing and tried to restrain myself with any last vestiges of willpower._

_Some part of my brain hoped that there would still be some left. _

_But there wasn't._

_I think Italy must have seen me when I snapped and started hurling abuse at the fridge, the cupboard, anything within reach. I tore open the flour. It went everywhere. My martial arts training meant I was flipping off the walls- literally. I think I must have broken something. _

"_Aaaargh!"_

**-Present-**

"I'm addicted to rice." Said Japan.

"Mein Gott!"


End file.
